A Perverted Mac StoryIncludes Cheeze
by Sloppy-socks
Summary: Mac and Bloo see Mr.Herriman's ugly side... and two unexpected visitors appear at Fosters, trying to kill Mac for a mysterious reason... will the whole story end in romance...or fury?


A Perverted Mac Story ( includes the character Cheeze) CHAPTER 1: Girls

Mac and Bloo were sprawled out on the couch watching some television shows. "Hey, Bloo."said Mac, "Turn on the radio." Mac glanced at Bloo, he was listening to his CDplayer while watching t.v. "Bloo!"shouted Mac now getting annoyed, "Bloo!" Bloo turned to look at him and took off his ear-phones. "What?" replied Bloo. "Turn, on, the, RADIO!"shouted Mac. "No-way, Mac! Just watch t.v!"shouted Bloo. "But you're not watching the t.v!"said Mac. "Yah I am!"began Bloo, "I'm just listening, AND watching t.v." Mac stared at Bloo as he placed his ear-phones back on. SMACK! Mac hit him on the back of his head. "Wha- wha'd you do that for!"screamed Bloo. "Cause you're rude, and that's not what I created you for!"replied Mac. Bloo hopped off the couch and trudged up-stairs. "Sheesh!"he said, "What a loser!" Mac jolted his head around, "I heard that! And you're not gonna get away with it too!" Mac folded his arms,and leaned back against the sofa again, "Why is he so...so...so-"_ Ding-Dong... Ding-_ "All right all ready!"screamed Mac, "Bloo! Go get the door!" " Huh?"shouted Bloo from upstairs, "Yah, suuuuuuurrrrre I'll get the door...yah about that, Mac... uh, maybe later. I'm listening to a really awesome song."replied Bloo.

Mac got off the couch, and made his way toward the door. He felt something in his left shoe as he was walking, maybe a sharp pebble, and hunched over to get it out.He started un-tying his shoelace. "Uuurrgh... I can't get this-"_Ding-Dong...Ding-Don-_ "Augh..."mumbled Mac, he was starting to feel awkward from the type of door bell sound. He stretched his feet and leaned against the door so he could be on his tippy-toes and peeked through the eye hole. "Oh, no..."Mac stepped back over the stained yellow carpet and tripped over his un-tied shoelace, "Not,again."

Knock, knock, knock... BANG! "Mac!"screamed Mac's (female) classmates, "MAC!" Mac started sweating. He glanced around the room in both directions quickly, searching for an escape plan. _No way! Fosters doesn't even have furniture, to hide under, near the main door!_Mac thought. He hesitated, re-tied his un-done shoelace in a speedy fashion, and hurried across halls to the dining hall.

Mac sprinted for the nearest cover, which was apparently in the next room, and ran into Wilt. "Oh, hi Mac!"Wilt said cheerfully, "I thought I heard the door bell and-" "NO!"screamed Mac. Wilt looked behind Mac, "What's wrong Mac?" Mac hardly breathed, "They're gonna kill me! You wouldn't want ot die would you! **Don't** answer it! It's a trap! They're HERE, and they're planning to kill me! I just _know_ they are! They found me! We're gonna die in a massacre! A bloody massacre full of chain-saws, knifes, and other awesome but horrible weapons! Mac scrunched his fingers in deformed ways, and kneeled to the floor. He gasped for breath, trying to recover the loss of air in his lungs. "I have a plan!"Mac said triumphantly, "We'll pretend that we're not home, and-"

_SWISH!_ Too late. The Fosters' door swung open with Wilt holding the door for the girls as they stepped in one by one."NOOOO!"screamed Mac, the shout now reaching Mr.Herriman's floppy ears. He dodged an almost invisible flying dagger, "See that! Wilt! They really are trying to kill me! Didn't you see that knife soaring throught he air!" Wilt looked horrified, "Mac! There's a shiny boomerang headed straight for you!" "Ghaaaaaaaaaaaah!"screamed Mac, "That's no boomerang! It's the same knife that they tried to kill me with! And it's coming back for me!" Mac dodged it again, and it landed softly in one of the girl's hand. "Well, well, well, Mackenzie dear."said a little blonde girl, "We've found you, and now-"

"What?- visitors?"Mr.Herrimen exclaimed as he entered the room. The two girls turned their heads toward Mr.Herrimen. Their beedy, cruel eyes showed apathy now. "Mr.Herriman!"cried Mac breathing hard, "They're gonna _kill_ me!" Mr.Herriman put his hands behind his back the way he usually does when he's hopping around Fosters."Nonsence."replied Mr.Herriman taking the side of the polite and innocent looking girls who batted their eyes that very moment, "Why- you're here to adopt a friend aren't you?" Mr.Herriman looked excited, but tried to hide it in a weird way ( because they didn't have many adopters since january, and it was already february). The blonde immediatly stopped her fruity, sweety cake look and pevishly looked at Mr.Herriman,"Cute...a talking bunny."said the little blonde. Anyone could tell that she was uncomfortable with more than just Mac in the room. "WE"RE actually here to-"

She was interrupted by an explosive,"GREAT!"said Mr.Herriman, his voice rising. His tiny glasses slipped off his pink wet nose a little. "Right this way!" Mr.Herriman placed his minute spectacles back where they belonged, and started hopping slowly into the other room ( which was the living room). "But-"began another girl who started to hesitate, this time a brunette. The blonde leaped infront of her and shoved her aside with her elbow, "Now listen rabbit!"she began,a little annoyed, or should I say a lot? "We're not here to hug non-existing, un-educated, filthy creatures!" The blonde looked really angry, you could almost imagine smoke coming out of her ears, and flames in her eyes in fury. Her hands formed fists, and her arms were straight against her hips.We're here to-" "Cut the crap!"whispered the brunette covering her mouth from Mr.Herriman and leaning into the blonde in a whispering way, "The rabbit came back into this room and is now looking at us!" Both girls stood up straight, and glanced at Mac, hoping for their rescue. There was no emotional responce back from Mac. He just looked at them blankly, his eyes blinking in a hypnotized way.

Mr.Herriman glared at her, his hands on his furry hips, and his "fuzzy-wuzzy" tail stopped flopping about. While Mac was sneeking upstairs to grab Bloo, and all the other imaginary friends to watch Mr.Herriman and the two "visitors" fight awkwardly. Both girls paused, like they were frozen in time, just staring at each other. The blonde almost spoke again, but paused once more, her nose stuck up, and her index finger pointing to the ceiling like she was lecturing facts. The other imaginary friends skipped down the stairs in a hurry with Mac and Bloo leading. Everyone who was in the room had beedy eyes, searching for weak spots in each other (especially Mr.Herriman and the two girls).

Mr.Herriman squinted at her angrily, still holding his pose. His nose had dried up, and his voice sounded worn-out. The mini-seconds started in slow-motion with Mr.Herriman slowly opening his mouth, and Bloo swaying in the backround playfully. "This time, you've gone _too_ far."said Mr.Herriman, a serious, and yet so ridiculously funny grin slowly formed across his face, as he fixed both eyes on only them.


End file.
